Killer Queen
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Día de calor en Royal Woods, una buena cerveza, es una combinación perfecta para sacar las emociones y el placer. Advertencia de Lemon.


**Killer Queen:** **Después de que terminé con "Jueves de Descanso", quería probar uno o dos One-Shot con Lemon entre mi OC, Yoshikage Alexander y Luna, así que haré este intento, jamás lo hice y veamos qué tan bien me va. Por otra parte, para Abril del año que viene sale "Jueves de Descanso II", pero ésta vez será una historia de amor entre mi personaje y la rockera de la familia, viviendo un viaje por Londres, ¿qué les parece?.**

 **Como siempre digo, no soy dueño de TLH, solo de mi OC, la primera es propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon.**

 **Advertencia: Lemon.**

* * *

Risas contagiosas, chasquidos de los dedos, música y guitarras, todo un combo para un buen fin de semana juntos, un día para estar con la persona que más quería, pero "saliendo" de los parámetros normales de la rutina, descontrolarse, esa era la palabra que se buscaba. ¿Por qué?. Básicamente por salir de toda la presión de la semana de estudios y demás asuntos que a uno lo deja agotado, necesitas recuperar tus fuerzas para la próxima semana, pero para Luna Loud y su novio, Yoshikage Alexander, ese día sería uno que nunca olvidarían.

\- Ufff, qué calor.- Sostuvo la rockera, mientras que se hallaban afuera, en los Parques, buscando un sitio para refrescarse, aunque no lo hallaban.

\- ¿Y si vamos para mi casa?.- Propuso Alexander.- Mis padres no están.- Dio aquella "oferta", pero ¿había salido de sus labios?.

\- Jejeje, ¿qué pasa, Amor?, ¿te da miedo?.- Bromeó ella, dándole un codazo suave contra el estómago del bosnio de cabellos negros.

\- Para nada, Baby.- Respondió el chico, quien la tomó en sus brazos, alzándola en el aire y dándole un beso en los labios, sintiendo la calidez y suavidad que tenía encima.

Habían pasado tres meses y eran pareja, al principio, para el joven le daba miedo, era bastante "torpe" en el sentido de que no sabía cómo entablar una conversación, pero el día en que llegó a Royal Woods, las cosas cambiaron bastante y le empezó a ir bien, no fue un cambio rápido, llevó su tiempo, en especial cuando conoció a Luna, de la cual se sonrojaba bastante al verla y quería expresarle lo que sentía, pero siempre se le adelantaba el pánico, haciéndolo quedar mal, hasta que gracias a la ayuda de los amigos de ella, las cosas mejoraron y ahora estaban juntos.

Fue entonces que decidieron partir a la casa del joven bosnio-japones, ésta estaba ubicada a pocas cuadras de distancia con la de los Loud, sumado a que Kira y Shinobu se habían vuelto muy amigos de aquella familia numerosa, cosa que les sorprendía el hecho de que tuvieran tantos hijos, sumado a que la pelirroja siempre consideraba a esas personas como la "Familia Conejo".

Llegaron a ella y Alexander abrió la puerta de entrada, dándole la bienvenida a su novia, quien se quedó maravillada por las cosas se hallaban allí.

\- Wow, Alex, si Lisa viera la gran cantidad de premios de tu padre, se pondría muy celosa.- Se río ella de la pequeña científica castaña.

\- Lisa es muy amable, lo entenderá, eso espero.- Pidió el joven, sabiendo que esa niña daba batalla ante cualquier obstáculo o problema.

\- Y Lynn también, ¿tu padre hace gimnasia?.- Preguntó ella, viendo que Kira tenía varias fotos de él haciendo ejercicios.

\- Es para que pueda dormir bien, en mi caso, yo me duermo escuchando música relajante.- Sostuvo el chico ante su novia.

\- La verdad que tu familia adoptiva está llena de sorpresas, jejeje.- Felicitó la chica al peli negro, mientras que iba a la heladera y se encontraba con una botella de cerveza bien fría.- ¿Y qué mejor momento de pasar nuestro día juntos que con un poco de alcohol?.- Preguntó, sosteniendo aquel objeto, llevando a que el chico tragara saliva.- ¿No me digas que nunca has bebido?.-

\- De hecho no, nunca.- Sostuvo el chico.

\- ¡Jajajajaja, oye, tranquilo, David Bowie (Hijo)! ¡Jajajaja, vamos, te va a gustar, solo será un trago!.- Le animó ella, siempre con ese espíritu que le gustaba al joven.

¿Debía hacerlo?. Lo pensó, solo sería una vez, así que aceptó y llevó a Luna a su habitación, la cual estaba decorada con una enorme bandera británica en la pared, habían posters de "Black Sabath", "Sabaton", "Allestorm", "AC/DC", "Queen", "The Rolling Stones", "U2", "Sex Pistols" y varias bandas más, podía ser la clásica zona desordenada pero no, ésta estaba totalmente limpia, ordenada. La rockera se quedó sorprendida, jamás había visto tantos posters y sobre todo la bandera, la cual superaba a la suya, uno de esos carteles llamaba la atención de la joven y que marcaba Londres.

\- Fiuuu, me encanta, es genial este lugar, pero ¿tú quieres a Londres?.- Preguntó ella, emocionada.

\- Es un sueño, he estado ahorrando bastante, verás, en Morioh tengo un pequeño trabajo en un negocio cercano al Centro, me pagan bien y con ello estoy ideando con viajar a Londres.- Sostuvo el chico, quien le tomó de las manos a Luna.- Y me gustaría que esa chica que sea mi compañera para toda la vida, seas tú quien venga allí conmigo.- Pidió el chico, besando sus manos, dejándola sonrojada.

\- ¿Lo harías, Alex? ¿De verdad me llevarás a Londres?.- Quiso saber la castaña.

\- Por supuesto, ¿crees que te mentiría?.- Respondió el chico, siendo sincero con la chica.

\- ¡Entonces hay que celebrarlo! ¡Vamos!.- Exclamó la rockera, abriendo la botella y sirviendo aquel líquido en los dos vasos.

\- Voy a poner algo de música.- Se levantó el joven, mientras que iba hasta su computadora y ponía uno de sus temas favoritos.

(Killer Queen, Queen)

La música comenzó a inundar el lugar, invitaba a bailar, pero tenían otros planes, ya que Luna había servido la cerveza en aquellos vasos y estaban listos para beberlos, también apareció el Stand de Yoshikage Alexander, "Killer Queen", el cual no podía ser viso por la rockera, así que el joven tomó aquel objeto y lo alzó en el aire.

\- Por un futuro viaje a Londres.- Pidió Luna.

\- Amen y...¡por la mejor novia de todo el Mundo!.- Respondió Alexander, quien chocó sus vasos y bebieron del contenido.

Dos largos tragos llevaron a que "recargaran" de nuevo, para volver a tomarlos, pero ¿qué pasaba después?. Después de haber bebido por un tiempo, comenzaron a sentir una extraña sensación, como si hiciera "calor" pero dentro de sus cuerpos, así que Alexander se quitó su camisa negra, quedando solo con una remera del mismo color y Luna su remera violeta y con una calavera.

\- Ufff, vuelvo a decirlo, hace calor aquí. ¿Tienes aire acondicionado?.- Preguntó la rockera.

\- Sí, aquí está.- Respondió el joven estudiante, prendiendo el mismo y de ahí refrescaba el ambiente, pero no parecía ceder el mismo en sus cuerpos.

Se sentaron en el suelo nuevamente, apoyados el uno con el otro, quedando la habitación en el más puro de los silencios, mientras que observaban que todo quedaba en la calma.

\- Jejejeje. ¡Jajajajaja!.- Comenzó a reírse Luna.

\- ¿Qué es lo gracioso, Amor?.- Preguntó su novio.

\- No sé por qué, pero parece que todo me da risa, ¡jajajajajajaja! ¡Jajajajajaja!.- Siguió ella riéndose de aquella misteriosa situación y causó un efecto dominó en el bosnio-japonés, el cual estalló también a carcajadas.

De golpe, la castaña se lanzó encima de él, mirándolo a los ojos y quedando ruborizada, para luego besarlo dulcemente en los labios.

\- _Méteme bien hondo tu "Bomba de Killer Queen".-_ Susurró ella al oído del chico.

\- _Te daré bien duro.-_ Prometió el bosnio, quien se iba desvistiendo junto con ella, mientras que le quitaba su falda y metía sus manos dentro de la ropa interior de Luna y ella hacía lo mismo con la de Alexander.

Antes de eso, él se puso protección, mientras que ambos quedaban desnudos, sus cuerpos se fusionaron en un tierno y dulce momento romántico, comenzando con un beso, uniendo sus lenguas por dentro, pasando sus manos por cada parte, sintiendo ese placer, ese deseo de estar juntos. No podía imaginarse que estaban sumidos en aquel "mar" o mejor dicho "océano".

Luna se veía tan hermosa, a él le gustaban las chicas normales y ella ocupaba esa categoría, se hallaba con las manos sobre sus pechos y esperaba a que él los lamiera con delicadeza para ponerla sonrojada. Alexander estaba sobre ella, sentía aquel "néctar" que emitía la chica, era tan placentero, tan perfecto, no quería despegarse por nada, mientras que metía su pene en la vagina de la castaña, haciéndole gritar pero se tapaba la boca, ¿y si llegaban sus padres y se enteraban de dicho "incidente"'.

\- ¡Luna, ¿estás bien?!.- Preguntó a la rockera, ya que pensó que la había lastimado.

\- Tranquilo, Amor, todo está bien, no me pasó nada. Ahora, vamos, vamos, cariño, vamos, hazme sentir que estoy en las Estrellas contigo.- Respondió ella, de forma muy divertida.

\- Jejejeje, está bien. Dios, esto es increíble, te haría el amor escuchando toda la discografía de "Queen".- Río el muchacho, quien volvía a besarla en los labios y de ahí comenzaba a darle con todo a ella, haciendo que sintiera todo ese placer.

She keeps Moët et Chandon

In her pretty cabinet

'Let them eat cake,' she says

Just like Marie Antoinette

A built-in remedy

For Kruschev and Kennedy

At anytime an invitation

You can't decline.

Era como "hacer ejercicio", usando protección era mejor y así se evitaban problemas a futuro, ellos tendrían a sus hijos, pero no ahora, querían vivir su adolescencia, ser felices juntos y de ahí, para más adelante, planearían con tener una familia.

Caviar and cigarettes  
Well versed in etiquette  
Extraordinarily nice

She's a Killer Queen  
Gunpowder, gelatine  
Dynamite with a laser beam  
Guaranteed to blow your mind  
Anytime

Recommended at the price  
Insatiable an appetite  
Wanna try?.

Las embestidas que daba Alexander contra la vagina de Luna la hacían sentir a ella muy ardiente, mordía sus labios, mientras que él se acercaba y la besaba en los labios, sintiendo su dulzura todo el tiempo, todo esto con el efecto del alcohol, pero ¿qué les importaba?. Lo estaba disfrutando a cada momento, estaban lejos de los problemas o de cualquier obstáculo.

\- ¡Alex...Alex...!.- Le llamaba ella.

\- ¡Dime, Baby!.- Respondió el joven al llamado.

\- ¡Tienes potencial, cariño! ¡Eres todo un Sid Vicious!.- Felicitó al chico, quien nunca había sentido algo así en su vida.

To avoid complications  
She never kept the same address  
In conversation  
She spoke just like a baroness  
Met a man from China  
Went down to Geisha Minah  
Then again incidentally  
If you're that way inclined.

Luna sentía como el miembro viril de su novio se movía por su vagina, era un deseo, más que eso era como estar en las Estrellas, ya que estaba en la etapa de la pubertad, el momento de los cuidados a la hora de tener relaciones sexuales y demás, a pesar de ser una chica salvaje, rebelde, conocía muy bien los cuidados a la hora de tener lo nombrado arriba, no quería tener problemas y más también con el alcohol.

Perfume came naturally from Paris  
For cars she couldn't care less  
Fastidious and precise

She's a Killer Queen  
Gunpowder, gelatine  
Dynamite with a laser beam  
Guaranteed to blow your mind  
Anytime

Drop of a hat she's as willing as  
Playful as a pussy cat  
Then momentarily out of action  
Temporarily out of gas  
To absolutely drive you wild, wild..  
She's all out to get you.

\- Do you want more, My Dear?.- Preguntó Alexander con ese tono británico, haciendo que la chica se emocionara más.

\- Give me all of your "potential", Honey.- Pidió Luna, mientras que el chico continuaba dándole duro, haciéndole gritar, las manos de ambos no paraban de recorrer sus cuerpos, sus lenguas se unían.

\- You are My beautiful Queen, Luna.- Alegó Alexander, quien ya estaba llegando al clímax.

\- Antes de que te vengas, Amor, por favor, una vez más, un último "round" como diría Lynn cuando está con Lincoln.- Pidió la castaña, mientras que se agarraba con fuerza de los bordes de la cama y evitaba gritar, había encendido la "mecha" de aquella última "bomba".- Y no te pienses que me olvidé de responder: And you are My Great King, Alexander.- Mencionó la chica y de ahí llegó la última embestida, ella estaba en cuatro y de ahí, el muchacho terminó por acabar, eyacular dentro de su vagina, para luego caer los dos rendidos, agotados tras semejante momento de placer.

Habían sido varias horas de sexo, pero estaban vacíos, sin ninguna fuerza más para seguir, Luna y Alexander se habían vuelto a vestir y se hallaban recostados en la cama del joven peli negro, el cual sostenía entre sus brazos a una casi dormida castaña, mientras que "Killer Queen", el Stand suyo, se hallaba protegiendo a ambos chicos, tanto a su Stand Master como a su novia.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa, Alex?.- Preguntó ella, casi bostezando.

\- Sí, dime.- Respondió el chico, dándole otro beso en los labios y de ahí llegó uno más largo.

\- Tres cosas: Me encantó estar este día contigo, eres un gran novio y por último, creo que deberíamos hacerlo más seguido, ¿no lo crees?.- Alegó ella, para luego quedarse dormida en los brazos del bosnio-japonés, con el cual compartió un beso en los labios, antes de quedarse dormidos los dos.

\- Te lo prometo, My Queen.- Juró el chico, para luego dormirse con ella en su cama, mientras que comenzaba a llover afuera.

She's a Killer Queen  
Gunpowder, gelatine  
Dynamite with a laser beam  
Guaranteed to blow your mind  
Anytime.

Ese día habían tenido un gran momento que nunca olvidarían, iba a ser parte de sus recuerdos, cuidándose los dos con las relaciones sexuales, utilizando protección, además de que ellos lo harían más seguido.

Recommended at the price

Insatiable an appetite

Want to try?

Want to try?.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí les traje el One-Shot de mi OC Yoshikage Alexander y Luna Loud, tal vez no sea la gran cosa, un fic tan picaresco y con Lemon, pero es un intento, esta parte nunca me fue tan bien, pero lo iré mejorando de a poco. El próximo será de Leni y Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic.**

 **Cuídense y buen fin de semana :D.**


End file.
